


The Shadows Within

by Skilley



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Memory Loss, Moving Tattoo(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilley/pseuds/Skilley
Summary: The Soul King was the ruler of the Soul Society. Very few had met him in person, but he was wildly respected. Everyone in the Seireitei knew of the Soul Kingdom. One day, during a routine captains meeting on the most usual of days, things are revealed that may change the way Soul Reapers see themselves, each other, and their entire world.Who could've known?





	1. Chapter One

They were moving again. The insistent itch crawled its way up his arm, making his muscles twitch as he tried to stay still. His shihakusho covered the movement, but it didn’t hide it completely. The stirrings on his arms somehow created a slight breeze, and in the hall where they had their captains meeting the air was entirely still. Is someone were to look down, they would surely notice the fluttering of his haori. 

The Head Captain continued to give a general summary of recent events in the Seireitei, mostly surrounding the decrease in hollow activity as of late. He as well as the other captains already knew all of the details, having read numerous reports, but it was mandatory that they all listened anyway. Despite how much he tried, there was no way he couldn’t be distracted.

“Captain Hitsugaya!”

Toshiro snapped his head upward from his position of looking at the floor, praying that his face wasn’t red from embarrassment. He replaced his mask of indifference, the look as cold as his zanpakuto, and turned to the front.

“Sir?”

He could tell the others were looking at him weirdly; he was usually the one who was paying attention the most. The Head Captain gave him a hard look, not quite a glare but still having the same effect.

“Is there somewhere else you need to be, Hitsugaya-taicho?” He felt the amount of spiritual pressure in the room rise like an invisible threat leaning over him. He bowed slightly and avoided eye contact.

“No sir, I apologize for my distraction.”

“And what was it that caused this distraction?”

“Nothing Sir.”

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, and Toshiro felt a chill go down his spine. He felt Matsumoto nudge him, but he ignored it, stepping back into place and once again fixing his gaze on the floor. There was a looming pause, but the Head Captain eventually began speaking once again.

As the meeting resumed and the minutes wore on, Toshiro felt them getting reckless, the itch becoming a burning sensation that felt like a knife scraping across his wrists. Very slowly, he moved his arms in front of him and put his right hand over his left, biting his tongue to keep silent.

He grit his teeth with every movement, his jaw tensing as he focused on the meeting. Eventually, the Head Captain finished the reports and dismissed. Unlike usual, Toshiro tried to leave as quickly as possible, not noticing that the others had stayed still until it was too late.

Unohana’s hand circled around his wrist like a vice, and before he could stop himself he let out a demeaning yelp. She let go almost immediately, and he sank to the floor as liquid fire rolled up his left wrist. By the time the pain receded to a dull throb, he realized he was caught. He stood slowly, legs trembling as he forced himself not to run. 

The other captains were looking at him with mixed expressions of shock and horror. He cursed himself in his head, the display of weakness like a condemning verdict in a court case. The Head Captain took a step forward, his gaze and aura positively murderous.

“Explain.”

He knew at that moment that he had no other choice. An unusual fear took away his calm, but he forced himself to breathe. 

“I’m not injured, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He paused as Unohana and Isane shared a look, but continued on.

“I don’t think that you are all aware, but there is a higher authority than the Soul King.”

There were gasps of disbelief, but he held up a hand before anyone could interrupt him.

“This is going to take a while to explain, but I need you all to remain calm, alright?”

He made deliberate eye contact with each one of them before letting out a sigh. He took of his captain’s haori, folding it and setting it down, and undid the top of his kimono. 

“The best way to explain...is for me to show you.”

He let the black fabric fall to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

There a few noises of surprise, and he felt all of their eyes straying across his upper body. Against policy, in which he was required to wear the full uniform while working, he was wearing a tight fitting black tank top instead of the issued underhshirts. However this, nor his surprisingly musculature, were what they were gasping about. 

On his left arm there was a bluish dragon, glistening like ice on his skin as it moved, shifting around on his skin. But there was also another one on his other arm. The head of this one lingered near his wrist, and it looked like a flame. It shifted as well, but more ferociously as though agitated.

At each movement of the dragons Toshiro twitched or winced, the movements no longer masked. He gave the others some time to soak it in, and then he sighed, drawing their attention.

“How much do you know about the Soul Society and its government?”

Still confused, the Head Captain took the initiative.

“The Soul Society is lead by the Soul King.” He began. “The Soul King lives in the palace, and the Royal Guard ensured his safety. He mediates the flow of souls within the Society, and without him everything would fall apart. Only a select few have any further information about him, and I have no authority beyond that.”

Toshiro nodded at the explanation, rolling his shoulders back.

“That is to be expected, as he is so heavily guarded. What if I told you there is a higher authority than the Soul King?’

“But Captain, that’s impossible!” Matsumoto cut in, not caring about speaking out considering the circumstances. The others made noises of agreement, though Kurotsuchi looked eerily thoughtful. 

“We protect souls both here and in The World of The Living. How do we do that?”

“We stop hollows fro-”

“Think more simply. What do we use?”

“Kido and our zanpakutos.”

Understanding dawned on them. The two dragons seemingly tattooed on the captain’s arms strongly resembled Hyourinmaru and Ryuujin Jakka; the two most powerful dragon based zanpakutos, and possibly the most powerful elementals seen in generations. 

As though their realization was some sort of key, they began to be able to sense Toshiro’s spiritual pressure, which was usually completely masked. Instead of the normal feeling of soft snow and cool wind, it was more pure, more powerful, and they could sense two other porches of it, the ice and fire of the dragons. 

“Our zanpakutos are the basis of the Soul Society. We use them to protect us, as well as the entire population. Just like when Baishin was released, and when Muramasa caused us to have to retrieve the spirits’ stolen memories, a single zanpakuto can affect the entire balance.”

“I've never thought of it that way.”

“Most people overlook it. That is the way our society is arranged, and that is how the Soul King protects our mentalities. But there is another force who leads the zanpakutos. Not controls them, for they are all their independent selves and rebellious to oppression, but rather who they look to for guidance. This force is the Seirei no Shi.”

“So you're telling us that this ‘Seirei no Shi’, this ‘Master of Spirits’, is essentially more powerful than the Soul King and has influence over both worlds?”

“Precisely.”

“And what evidence do you bring? You can't honestly expect us to believe this fairy tale.”

At Mayuri’s words, Captain Hitsugaya fixed upon him an emotionless state, but conceded. He strode towards the door but turned. 

“Fine, then I shall show you. But first, it appears there are more Captains than I had originally believed.”

Confused, the others watched him touch the floor with his left hand as tendrils of ice slid under the door. A second later there was a strangled yelp, and the captain opened the doors. The substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was captured in a block of ice, his face red from being caught eavesdropping and being encased in ice. 

“Did you hear everything that was said?”

Disgruntled, the teen gave him an annoyed look. 

“I did, but that doesn't mean I believe it. What the hell, Toshiro!”

“That’s Captain Hitsugaya. It seems that none of the others understand either. If you wish, you may join us. I assume you heard where we’re going.”

He tapped the block of ice, this time with his right arm, and it shattered. Ichigo shook out his legs and moved toward Rukia at the back of the group as she harshly dug a hand into his ribs. They had a whispered argument, Rukia fed up with his stupidity, and eventually Renji joined the banter as they followed the Tenth Captain. 

The others stayed quiet, most of them lost in thought, as they made their way to the edge of the Soul Society.


End file.
